No One Mourns The Wicked
by lizteroid
Summary: An extremely AU Desperate Housewives fic. Katherine/Bree.
1. Chapter 1

**No-one Mourns The Wicked**

Ever since Katherine was born, she was taught one thing. *_Never trust a Vampire because if you'll turn around, they'll bite you_*. With this phrase in her mind, Katherine grew up. She never understood the war of the Vampires and the Witches. Katherine herself was a witch. She lived a normal life when it was bright outside. She lived in a normal neighbourhood with normal people who had no clue that Vampires and witches really exist. But in the evening, Katherine went like every magic creature, in the other parallel world. When she was on the streets in the 'normal' world; she could tell who was a witch or who was a vampire; she had such a feeling every time. Though, Vampires and witches didn't really fought in public in the normal world. All they did was glaring at each other. They probably would fight in the real world if...they had their magic powers - but unfortunately; they didn't work outside the parallel world. Kate swore to herself that she would never kill a Vampire because she didn't wanna be like all the others. But one day, as her husband, who was a male witch, was killed by a Vampire, she gave up on that and became like the others.

Bree had been born human, although her father was vampire and she had never seen him before, shortly after her birth, Bree's mother was killed and she was taken in by her mother's mother, Gertrude. There on their farm she grew up, not knowing of her real life. Not knowing of Witches or Vampires or any other mystical, evil beings. Although one night when she was coming up to her seventeenth birthday, there was a man in the barn, he looked injured and so being in her natural ways, she tried to help him. The young redhead turned around for a few seconds and it happened. He bit her. She fell to the ground in a crumpled heap and lay next to him as she began to change. Finally it happened and she looked to the man, he was handsome, debonair and more importantly, she was part of him. A Vampire.

One evening as Katherine was going into the parallel world again, she had a weird feeling. She felt watched all the time and everything didn't feel right. She opened her hand and out of the blue she had a broom in her hand. She shook her head in disbelief; she was being paranoid today. As she got onto her broom to fly away, suddenly a net fell down onto her and she couldn't move anymore. The more she fought to get out of the net; the less she could move. Her heart pounded strongly against her chest as suddenly a handsome man; clearly a vampire; picked her up and carried her away. She knew she would die; she knew this was the day. She was brought into the Vampire area; seeing all these Vampires she hated so much. He stopped in front of a house and opened it. He threw her inside, letting Katherine fell with a scream. "Bree darling, didn't you say this morning, you were thirsty?" He asked her smirking, looking at Bree. "Now I've got a little witch all for yourself."

Bree had been waiting all day for this moment and when Plato returned with the witch, her green eyes turned dark, black almost as she could smell the fear. The pale redhead was propped up on the end of a chaise longue with a midnight blue, flowing dress on, her fangs already protruding from her gums when she grinned at Katherine, circling her while the other vampires watched eagerly for the show to begin.

Katherine tried to remain calm since she knew that Vampire could smell the fear. She closed her eyes for a moment and tried to think clear. She made a movement with her hand and suddenly the net was gone. "Her hands! We gotta hold her hands." Plato said and grabbed Kate roughly and pulled her up; holding her hands, behind her back. She could feel his breathe against her neck; which caused her being terrified even more. Would he bite her? Would it hurt? Kate looked at the redhead, with the darkest eyes she had ever seen. Kate's eyes were hazel in the normal world but as soon as she entered the parallel world they turned into the greenest green ever.

Bree looked at Katherine and sat calmly back down, barely blinking and she smiled catlike, "Plato, let her go..." Bree's soft voice echoed gently around the marble room.

Plato let go of her and Kate turned and glared at him furious before she looked at Bree again. Kate thought quick and made another move with her hand, and suddenly; Pablo was fired across the room, crashing against a wall.

Bree watched in amusement and giggled a little as she saw Plato looked furious and charged to Katherine, "Plato!" Bree sang calmingly and he froze. Bree then turned back to Kate and stood, almost floated over to her, "Someone's daring..." she purred.

Kate looked into her eyes and made another movement with her hand, before a glass box was around her; protecting herself from Bree or any other Vampire to touch her.

Bree smirked and simply touched the glass before it turned to ice and quickly melted, "You know if I were a witch, I'd use my powers to disappear not put myself in some display cabinet"

Kate would do the exact same thing if she wasnt so nervous and could remember what to do. She never had been in such a situation and now everything had happened all of a sudden. Though since Bree was talking, she thought it was a good way; talking back to her - it would give her time to remember how to dissapear. "Let it be my problem how I use my powers." Katherine said coldly to her.

"Oh..." Bree smiled icily and stepped closer to Kate, "Well...I'll just have Plato hold your wrists agin..."

Kate snipped her fingers and a net was falling down on Pablo. She snipped her fingers once again and one was falling down on Bree. Then Kate opened her hand faltly again and her broom was there. "Hm, was nice talking to you." She said sarcastically.

Bree glared and watched as Kate's broom appeared and then bit at the net around her.

Kate got onto her broom, but before she could fly away she was kicked down so hard that she saw nothing for a few seconds. She felt how she was pulled up again and this time they pulled her on a wall and cuffed her hands, beside her head. Kate blinked a few times before she could see clear again. She looked to her right and left side; and to her hands. She moved her fingers a little, though it wasnt enough to make the cuffs go away.

Bree was now out of the net, and flipped her curled hair before glaring at Katherine, "What the hell did I do?":

"You are a Vampire." Kate just said.

"Wow..." Bree giggled and looked to her expensive jewels, before back to Kate, "No shit Sherlock..."

Kate glared at her; her green eyes start to shine because she was so furious. She now knew exactly what she would have to do, to get free; but now it was useless. She didnt try to let fear come through her; thats why she covered it with furiousity. "If you let go of me, I wont kill you when I see you the next time." Kate said, looking at her.

Bree thought for a moment and nodded, looking to Plato, "Let her out of here.."

"Are you stupid? If you kill her now, there wont be a 'next time where she cant kill you'." He pointed out.

Bree looked to Plato and sighed, she walked to him and kissed along his neck, from the back of his ear to his Adam's apple, "Let her go..." she whispered.

He simply nodded and walked over to Katherine. He uncuffed her hands. As soon as Katherine had free hands she opened her hand again, so her broom appeared and then got onto it; looking at Bree for another second; before she flew up in the air; leaving the Vampire area.

Bree watched as the witch flew away and she licked over her pointed fangs with her tongue, smiling as she touched Plato's chest.

"Why did you do this Bree? Do you a have a plan or something?" Plate asked the redhead.

"I may have" she smiled at her partner.

"You wanna share?" He asked her with a smirk.

"Not just yet" Bree smirked and roughly kissed Plato.:

Plato kissed her the same back as Bree kissed him.

Katherine landed in the witch area and had to calm down first. She already thought she was going to die and now...she survived.

Bree grinned and knew Katherine would be thinking about what had just happened, she swirled her tongue with Plato's wanting to bite him.

Plate rubbed his tongue against Bree's, tasting her. "I need blood. The Witch made me thirsty." He whispered against her lips.

"Me too..." she whispered back and let her lips move to his neck.

"We should go out for a witch hunt." He said and looked at her.

She sighed, feeling his strong pulse against her lips, her fangs out still.

"So what do you say? Shall we get a witch all to ourselves?" Pablo asked Bree, grinning at her.

"No...I'm more for human blood tonight..." she murmured.

"Human?" He asked her. "You are aware that the only thing what works in the normal word is the biting. You dont have any other magic powers." He said to the redhead.

Bree sighed and nodded, "How about a slayer...?"

"Slayers blood is as good as anyone elses." He agreed and spread his arms wide as he suddenly waft up in the air.

Bree nodded and jumped before floating off after Plato.

"Male or female slayer?" Plato asked her.

"Female...it tastes sweeter.."

"You should have taken the witch earlier. Sweet witch blood." He said.

"Mmm, maybe but...there's plenty of other witches..."

"Indeed." He agreed. "Oh look here we have a nice lady slayer. You wanna bite her first or shall I?"

"You can charm them, I'll bite her"

"Okay." He agreed and got down, landing behind her, causing her to turn around. Plato smiled at her. "Hm...nice night out here, isnt it?" He asked flirtly.

The slayer looked to him and eyed him suspiciously.

"What does such a beautiful young lady like you out here all by yourself?" He asked her.

The slayer smiled softly and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"You have a beautiful smile." he said with a smile. "What is your name?"

"My...my name? It's Jade"

"What a beautiful name for such a beautiful lady." He said and touched her cheek.

Bree watched from behind Jade and smirked before she latched her teeth into Jade's neck, biting her har. Jade let out a surprised scream and fell forward, dead. Plato smiled at Bree, before he went down and started to suck the blood out of her body. Bree smirked to Plato and licked her lips before she kneeled next to him and also sucked the blood.

As he was finished her got up with a smile; blood running down his chin. "Hm delicious."

Bree then got up too and saw the blood, she leaned forwards and licked it off.

He smiled and spread his arms again before he went up to the air again.

Bree watched him and he took off back to the other vampires. Bree heard a noise, a scared noise and she sniffed, smelling fear and a woman. A witch. Her eyes turned dark again.


	2. Chapter 2

**No-one Mourns The Wicked**

Kate knew today was the worst day ever. First she almost got killed and now she had to watch how one of her friends got killed by the same Vampires she almsot got killed herself. She was glad as she first one took off, but now was sceptic as she saw Bree from the dark; noticing she still was there.

"You again...?" Bree asked, not even seeing Kate.

Kate knew that Vampires had a very good nose. Extremely good, to be true. Kate stepped one step forward; away from the shadow and looked at Bree; her eyes glowing green again now. "You killed one of my friends!"

"Well, I'm sorry, but we have to eat..." Bree replied.

"How about animal blood?" Kate asked her.

"It's not as pure as human or evil blood"

"What about my blood?" Kate asked interested. "Why did you let me go?" She asked and opened her hand flatly again. She got onto her broom; ready to fly away when it was getting dangerous.

Bree stepped forwards, "It was your eyes..."

Kate flew a bit away as she came towards her. "What about them?"

"They caught my attention"

"They are like the eyes of every witch." Katherine said, keeping Bree in sight.

"But yours, and your face..." Bree smiled softly, her fangs had retracted.

"I don't understand." Katherine said, but noticed that her fangs were gone now.

"What don't you understand?"

"You never made any difference. You killed every witch you could get no matter how she looked." Katherine said.

"But I wouldn't with you...and if Plato tried to kill you, I'd leave him"

"You are a weird Vampire." Kate said before she got up even higher in the air.

"I'm not Katherine..." Bree said softly, knowing her name.

"How do you know my name?" Katherine asked her furious; her eyes glowing again.

"I just do..." Bree replied and floated a little.

"Did you mutate that much now, that you are able to tell how we are called?" Katherine asked Bree.

"No but if I want to know something, I can find out..." Bree murmured.

"Weird Vampire." Kate just repeated.

"I am not...I want to befriend you"

"Why?" Katherine now asked, clearly confused. The full moon shining down on them.

"Because I like you"

"You dont know me, Vampire." Katherine said; her long hair flying with the wind.

"Maybe I want to get to know you"

"I dont trust Vampires." She said, remembered what she had been taught when she was little.:

"You can trust me..."

"You'll bite me as soon as I turn around." Kate said; the glowing from her eyes now gone.

"I won't I've just had my fill..."

"What do you expect from me now?" Katherine asked, looking at the Vampire in front of her.

"Why...?" Bree smiled.

"Because you didnt say all these things without a reason." She pointed out. "So what is it, you expect from me?" Kate asked.

"To be friends..." Bree replied, "I have none..."

"Why dont you wanna have a Vampire as a friend? Why a witch?" Kate askered interested; though nothing furious or upset was in her voice.

"Because witches don't snatch you away or try to kill you..."

"Thats true. We are good creatures and very nice but...we have to defend ourselves from you Vampires." She said. "Thats why we kill. Not because we want to - but because we have to, to protect ourselves." She said.

"But if I were on your side...then...I could stop vampires going after witches..."

Kate looked at Bree. "That's true, indeed." She said, even though she didnt trust Bree. She couldnt; it was a Vampire after all. "I have to fly now." Katherine pointed out and got even higher on air-

Bree sighed and also floated higher, grabbing Katherine's broom, "You will think about it?"

Kate felt her heart beating stronger as she saw Bree that close. She moved her hand and Bree had a muzzle in front of her mouth; so she couldn't bite her or something. "I will." She promised and looked into her eyes.

Bree nodded and smiled softly, leaning to Kate and she whispered, "Let me know tomorrow..."

"Where do you wanna meet?" She asked the Vampire.

"Here again" Bree nodded and smiled, not blinking.

"Okay." She agreed with a nod and looked at Bree's hand on her broom and then at Bree expecatantly; waiting for her to remove her hand.

Bree didn't let go and she gazed into Kate's eyes.

"Let go." She said to Bree, looking at her.

"Magic word, you're forgetting":

"I dont beg a Vampire for something." Kate said, holding eye contact with her.

Bree snapped her fingers and the muzzle fell away from her mouth, she smiled a wicked smile.

Kate's eyes grew wide as she saw that and moved to the end of her broom.

"Just wanna make sure you'll come back..." Bree smiled.

"I told you I will." Katherine said, not breaking off the eye contact for one second.

"Good, goodnight Katherine..." Bree murmured gently and moved away, letting go of the broom.

"Goodnight." Katherine said and turned around with her broom and flew away. She flew to the spot where you could switch into the 'normal' world. She did flew threw it and suddenly she was standing in her closet; her green eyes all hazel again and her clothes all normal. She sighed and stepped out of her closet and closed it, before she crawled into her bed. She clapped her hands and the light went off. This was not magical; this was just the technique. She hated that she didnt had any magic powers in the normal world. Soon Kate drifted into sleep.

Bree went back to the den after watching Katherine fly away, she returned to Plato's side and snuggled with him.


	3. Chapter 3

**No-one Mourns The Wicked**

The next day, Katherine thought about what the Vampire had told her. She basically spent all day long thinking about it. She was unsure what to do, but she surely wanted to protect the other witches. She wanted that peace was between them. In the evening, Kate sighed and got into her closet again and clapped her hands; dissapearing out of the closet suddenly and appearing in the magic world. Kate stretched out her hand and got her broom again. She got on it and flew around, still thinking. Her eyes had switched to green again. After two hours of flying around, she dared to fly where Bree and her were supposed to meet. She landed and was sceptic. What if; Bree had set it up, so she and the other Vampires would get her! Kate made a movement with her hand and glass was around her again. Vampires could make it melt; but still she had time then to dissapear; this time knowing what to do.

Bree was sitting on a soft clearing, under a leafless tree as she smoked a cigarette in a holder, she smelled Katherine but did not look up. She smiled as she said, "Hello Kate..." the redhead exhaled a puff of smoke and added, "Nice you could join me"

Kate turned and now saw Bree. "I told you, I would come." Katherine said and moved her hand. She now had a chair in her glass box and sat down.

Now Bree looked up and smiled, her own eyes glowed brilliant green.

"Now I see how you do it. You let your eyes glow green to trick other witches to think that you are a witch yourself." Katherine said.

"No..." Bree shook her head, "I'm showing you I'm being truthful"

"So what? When Vampire are speaking the truth, their eyes glow green?" She asked her.

Bree nodded, "Well not necarsserilly green but their own eye color" Bree replied.

"And yours are green." She said matter of factly. Kate crossed her legs in her glass box. "I thought about what you said yesterday..."

Bree swallowed and nodded, "And?"

"I wanna change it. I wanna change that Vampires kill Witches and the other way around." She said

Bree nodded, "And we can make it happen"

"I hope so, but this is going on for hundreds of years already. I bet other people already tried to change it but it never worked." Katherine said.

"It will work" Bree said calmly, her eyes flashed.

"You are very confident." She pointed out.

"Because I know"

"You better be right." Kate said. "How do you wanna do it? Do you have an idea already?"

"Well, it's not set in stone yet" Bree replied.

"I see. So basically we have no idea." Kate said and sighed, kicking against the glass box with her boot.

"Well, I have one idea..."

"Tell me." Katherine said calmly and suddenly there was a black cat on her lap, she was petting.

"Well, I don't know how you'll react to this, we could pretend to be a couple.." Bree said softly.

Kate now laughed about this idea. "And you'll bite me sooner or later. Oh no, I rather come up with a better idea." She said.

"I promise I won't bite..." Bree frowned, her eyes glowing.

"I know that Vampires are very attractive creatures and its said that its hard to resist them. I have to say, its right. Vampires are very attractive and so are you. But it never ended well when someone trusted a Vampire. And I dont see how it shall help that Vampires stop killing witches when we pretend to be a couple. They will only look at us; shrug their shoulders and go on like usual. Its not useful." Katherine said.

"But you don't know that..." Bree purred.

"But I can imagine. I know the Witches. They will only think that I am crazy and that I risk my life." She said.

Bree stood and leaned to Katherine, the glass partly and she rubbed cheeks with her.

As Bree rubbed her cheek against Kate's, her own eyes shined red suddenly for a moment and Kate caught for air, moving away. She looked at Bree in shock. "What ...did you do?" She asked, feeling weird now, kind of dizzy.

Bree smiled softly and looked into Kate's eyes, "I did nothing" she smiled.:

"You did!" Kate said and clapped in her hands a few times, so more boxes of glass were around her again. "Dont come near me."

"I did nothing..." Bree said gently and turned away, taking the cat and lifting it.

Kate gasped as she saw this. "If I you bite my cat, you will regret it." She said.

Bree smirked and looked at the cat before she cuddled it and kissed the top of it's head, "I love cats"

Kate touched the glass with her hand and it dissapeared. She walked over slowly to Bree and her cat. "Me too; and really, if you hurt Simbala, you really will regret it." Kate said.

"I wouldn't ever hurt you or your cat...why do you think I let you go...?"

"This still is a riddle to me." Katherine said and looked at her.

Bree reached with her fingertips to Kate's jawline and caressed, "I told you I like you"

"Is it really me you like, or my blood?" She asked, though not turning her head away from Bree's touches.

"It's you" Bree whispered.

Kate looked at her for a few seconds, before she took Simbala out of Bree's arms.

"What do I have to do to get on your good books?"

"I dont." She said honestly. "Maybe you really have to manage that Vampries stop killing witches with me." She said.

"Kate, I just want you to at least like me, I mean afterall I do love you..." Bree's eyes flashed a few times before she gasped.

Kate gasped now too and opened her hand, so her broom appeared. "You know nothing about me! You dont love me! How can you love someone who isnt a Vampire? How can you love someone you done even know?"

"Katherine, please..." Bree whispered before Plato appeared.

"Witch!" He hissed and his fangs got out immediately.

"Plato!" Bree hissed to him and put her hand out to him, "Come on. let's go home"

"Again, we wont let her get away." He said. Kate snapped her fingers so a net fell down on Plato and Bree and then flew quickly away with Simbala.

Bree glared at Kate then looked to Plato, "Come on, let's just go home"

Plato got out of the net together with Bree. "Why didn't you catch her? She was right in front of you!" He said.,

"I didn't want to" Bree repled.

"Why?" He asked shocked. "Did she...cast a spell over you?" He asked.

Bree smiled and kissed Plato, "No..."

"Then why didn't you get her?" Plato wanted to know.

"I just didn't, I've already had my blood for tonight"

"Without me?" He asked. "I am disappointed." He said and spread out his arms before he got up on the air. "Lets fly home."

Bree grinned and joined him in the air. They flew home together.

Katherine flew to the witch area; to her grandma. She entered her house. She knew her grandma was wise and she wanted to talk with her about Bree. "Hi Nanna." She said and kissed her cheek. "Do you have time for me?"

"Of course Katherine, I always do..." Grandma said.

Bree cuddled with Plato as they arrived home.

Kate sat down on a chair and looked at her. "What happens to you when...a Vampire rubs cheeks with you?" She asked interested.(surprise me!xd)

Plato laid an arm around her. "Tomorrow we gotta find a new webcam. I can survive today without blood but tomorrow I do need it again."

"Oh...they make you fall in love with them..." Grandma answered Katherine.

Bree smiled and nodded, "Of course darling. You could have some of mine...?"

Kate's mouth fell open. "How long does this last? I mean...will it stop as soon as they stop rubbing against you? Or...will it...go on?" She asked her.

"Oh you offer me your blood?" He asked grinning. "Thats such a sweet offer. Are you sure?" He asked.

Grandma chuckled, "Oh, it can last years..."

Bree smiled and flipped her hair, exposing her neck, "You've done it for me..."

"And...how can you put a stop to this?" She asked her. "Is there anything you can do against it?" She asked her.

"Okay." He said smirking and got close to her neck. His fangs came out again and her bite Bree's neck; sucking blood from her.

"No, only the chief vampire can stop it"

Bree gasped and closed her eyes, holding Plato's hand.

"The chief vampire? Who is that?" She asked her.

He sucked her blood for a while before he stopped and kissed her lips. "Delicious." he asid with a smirk.

"Well, it was a chap called Plato last time I checked"

Bree kissed Plato back and smiled delicately.

Kate sighed as she heard that. She couldn't ask him! He'd kill her. "Nanna, do you think that...some of the Vampires are good?" She asked her.

He stroke over her cheek and then as he ended the kiss; he licked her lips; licking the rest of the blood off of her.

"Some may be" Grandma answered.

Bree moaned softly and smiled to Plato.

"There is this one Vampire; I dont know her name. But she is the girlfriend of Plato. She rubbed cheeks with me today and...she told me she loves me." Kate told her and looked at her.

He smiled back at her and stroke over her cheek.

Grandma raised a brow and nodded, "The one with flame red hair?"

Bree looked into Plato's eyes.

"Exactly, thats the one." Katherine agreed with a nod.

Grandma nodded, "Yes...she's never been happy with him"

"How do you know?" She asked.

"Because I know these things"

"Right." Kate said. "She knew my name, Nanna. How can she know my name?"

"Vampires know everything somehow"

"Plato will kill me when he finds out that his girlfriend loves me, right?" Kate asked her.

Grandma sighed and looked to Kate.

"What shall I do? Stay at the other world for a while until that one Vampire forgets me?" She asked.

"She'll never forget..." Grandma replied, "She's marked you..."

Bree smiled at Plato once more and touched her neck where he had bitten her.

"Marked me? How? What does it mean she 'marked' me?" She asked.

"Hurt much darling?" He asked.

"Like when Simbala rubs scent on you"

Bree smiled dreamily, "No..."

"What do you say? To the other vampires I will smell like her?" She asked confused.

"Good. You want some of my blood?" He offered.

Grandma nodded, "They won't touch you"

The redhead shook her head, "No...you"

"Because she marked me and now they think, my blood belongs to her?" She asked.

"But you have me." He said and stroke over her red hair.

"No you're her partner..." Grandma replied, "You are vampire too"

"You know how I mean..." Bree replied to Plato.

"The other thinks so...but I am not really a Vampire now, am I?" She asked horrified. "I..still could fly away...I am still a witch."

"Some Plato love." He giggled and got on top of her and kissed her neck.

"She would come after you..."

Bree chuckled softly and nodded, "You got it..."

"She would come after me? Dont always speak in riddles, Nanna. What does it mean? She will try to turn me into a Vampire?"

"Hm yer." he said, licking over her neck, while he pulled her dress up. He opened his back pants; exposing an erection already.

"No, if you flew she would stop everything and find you"

Bree eyed him and smirked, her neck already healed, "I love you"

"But she cant...follow me in the normal world, can she?" She asked her. "When I am through the door of the parallel worlds, she cant find me, right?" She asked.

He smiled at her and kissed her lips. He pushed her panties aside and entered her; starting to thrust.

"She can still smell..." Grandma nodded.

Bree quickly moaned and began to move her hips with Plato's.

"But..I dont have magic powers in the normal world. She could just bite me and I could do nothing." Kate said.

He kissed her hungrily, thrusting faster inside of her.

Grandma nodded, "Best to stay here..."

"Oh, that's it Plato..." Bree moaned, moving her hips still.

"Oh no no no." Kate said. "I have something important to do tomorrow at work. Sometimes I hate being a witch." Kate said with a sigh.

"Yeah? How about this?" He said, and thrusted harder.

Grandma chuckled and nodded, "Well...call in sick"

Bree pulled Plato down onto hard, her hips bucking and she moaned, "Make me scream baby"

"I cant stay in this world forever. You say it can take years...Im not planing on staying here years." Kate said.

He smirked and thrusted even harder.

Grandma, "You may have to"

Bree moaned continually now and cried out, "Come on!" she rolled them over and moaned out loudly.

"This is not fair." Kate whined. "I dont wanna stay here." She said and pouted like a little girl.

"Yes, ride me baby."

"Sometimes we can't help who we love Kate..."

"Oh yes, I plan to..." Bree cried out and minutes later she arched, digging her nails into his shoulder.

"Im not going to fall in love with a Vampire. A vampire killed my husband!" She said.

He smirked and place his hands on her hips.

"I know..." Grandma nodded and sighed.

Bree screamed out Plato's name.

"And I wont let HER control my life. I will live it like usual." Kate decided,

Plato came inside of her; groaning.

"You wanna do what you want?"

Bree moaned as she felt him fill her.

"Yes. I wanna live my life in this and in the normal world." She said.

Plato smiled and stroke over her cheek.

Nanna nodded and shrugged, "Suit yourself child but I have told you"

Bree collapsed onto Plato, feeling exhausted.

She nodded. "Thanks Nanna." She said and hugged her.

He stroke through her hair. "This was great"

Nanna smiled and nodded.

Bree kissed Plato and smiled, "I just wish something could come from it..." she sighed.

Kate stretched out her hand. "I go home now." She said softly. "Thanks for everything."

"I am sorry honey." He said and kissed her forehead.

Nanna smiled and nodded, "See you soon child"

Bree sighed, "It's times like these I wish I wasn't a vampire..."

"Bye Nanna." She said and got onto her broom and flew to the spot where she could go to the other parallel world.

"I am so sorry Baby." He said and kissed her. "But at least we have fun."

Bree smiled softly and nodded, then she sensed Kate was leaving, she winced.

"What honey?" Plato asked.

Kate was back in the normal world. She got out of ther closet and closed it, before she crawled in her bed.

Bree looked up at Plato and smiled, "It's nothing, I just...I have a headache"

"Im sorry honey. He said and laid down comfortable. "Goodnight my beauty."

She rolled off of him and snuggled next to him, "Goodnight my lover..." she kissed his cheek.

He smiled and closed his eyes; drifting into sleep after a while.

Bree lay awake, knowing Katherine was back at her normal world home.

Kate slept peacefully and went to work the next day.

Katherine hesitated but then she went to the magical world in the evening again; going into her closet and clapped her hands; dissapearing from the normal world.

Bree woke the instant Kate appeared back in their world.

Kate got onto her broom and flew around. It seemed to be a quiet night and a clear night. You could see the moon and the stars perfectly.

Bree floated in front of Kate and smiled, "Welcome back..."

Kate almost fell off her broom because of shock. "Did you have to creep up on me like that?" Kate asked; her heart still pounting strongly.

Bree smiled, "Sorry...but I trust old granny told you what I did to you?"

"Yes! How could you do that?" She asked her now furious again; her eyes glowing green.

"I told you...I wanna protect you and I love you"

"And you rubbed your cheek against mine yo I will feel the same." Kate said.

"It was the quickest way" Bree replied.

"How could you just do that? I dont even wanna fall in love with you! And now when it will happen you will know it's just magic and not the way I really feel. And this really makes you happy?" Kate asked the Vampire.

Bree looked to Kate and quickly leaned forward, amazed by her frustration and she kissed her.

As her lips touched hers, Kate's eyes glow red for a short moment again and she pulled back; looking at Bree in shock. She closed her eyes and rolled her eyes in an awkward way, before she fell off the broom. It did stroke Kate - the love Bree was longing for; now with the kiss, it was sealed.

Bree quickly caught her before helping Kate back onto the broom and moving away, "I can see it was a mistake to even share my feelings with you..."

Kate clung to her broom and looked at Bree, now totally differently as she did before. Not furious or scared; it was rather dreamy.

"Goodbye" Bree said, not noticing Kate looking to her, she had her head down.

Kate flew close to Bree and lifted up her chin and looked into her eyes. She gently stroke some of Bree's red hair behind her ear.

Bree turned her face away, "I have to go...Plato will wonder where I am"

Kate stroke over her cheek while saying: "You did something to me...I can't fight against it...its hard thinking straight...but... I..." She stopped and closed her eyes for a moment. "Um...I...feel somethng for you now. And...it's weird." Kate whispered. She had never been bewitched by a Vampire. She tried to keep her clear mind, what was hard now after Bree had kissed her.

"Let me take the curse off of you then...because it's obvious you hate me" Bree said and waved her hand in front of Kate's chest where her heart was.

Kate's eyes glowed red again and after a while she gasped for air again; as if she had held her breathe for a minute. She looked at Bree and touched her own chest.

Bree sighed and then walked away, "Goodbye Kate..."

"Wait Vampire." Kate said as she had caught her breathe again. "What about our plan?" She asked.

"There is no plan now" Bree sighed and kept walking.

"So you want this to go on? You want that Vampires keep killing Witches?" She asked her. "You never cared for that in the first place? You just wanted me to love you in return?"

Bree stopped and sighed before walking again. Bree didn't know what she had been thinking.

Kate followed her, though keeping the distance. She didnt want her to turn around and bite her out of the blue. "Talk to me."

"I don't want to" Bree replied.

Kate scoffed. "Fine. So this was it. I will try it alone then, without your help." Kate said and got on her broom.

Bree turned to Kate, "Try what alone?"

"Try to make that the Vampires and Witches become friends and dont kill eachother." Kate said. "I secretly admired your confident as you talked about taht it will work; that WE could make it work. But now it turns out, that you didnt even mean that."

"I did, I do want that" Bree sighed.

"So what changed your mind now?" Kate asked her.

Bree frowned and sighed harshly, "I really do want you...but it's to get back at Plato..."

Katherine flew with her broom directly over Bree and looked down at her. "You cant choose whom you love." She said. "But I wanna be friends with you; though excuse me when I am sceptic sometimes. Witches nature." Kate said and hesitated but then reached her hand down to Bree.

Bree ignored Kate and chewed her lip, looking away from the witch.

"Friends?" Kate now asked again, still looking down to Bree.

Bree stopped walking and swallowed before slowly nodding.

"Good." Kate said and removed her hand. "We'll find a way that every Witch and every Vampire can be friends, we really will." Kate said smiling, fliying over Bree still.

"Kate, I'm sorry...I didn't mean to hex you"

She nodded. "Okay; I forgive you:" She said softly. "You wanna fly with me...on my broom?" Kate asked, looking down at her.

Bree sighed and looked around before she nodded.

Kate landed next to Bree. "But you sit in front of me." She said. She didnt want Bree behind her, near her neck.

Bree nodded, "I know"

Kate moved to the end of the broom. "Okay sit." She said to her.

Bree climbed onto the broom and wobbled a little.

"Just hold onto Simbolo." Kate said, since she called her broom like that. The broom the shoot up in the sky.

Bree squeaked and held on tight.

"Is it much different from flying the way you do it?" Kate asked her.

Bree nodded and smiled, "It is!"

"How?" She asked her curious.

"It's much faster"

"It can be slow too." Kate said and now the broom flew slower. "See? I love flying. It makes me feel so free...and...independent." She told the Vampire.

Bree leaned back against Kate and smiled.

Kate smiled and flew with her over the witch area. "Whats your name actually?" Kate asked her.

The redhead closed her eyes and whispered, "Bree..."

Kate smiled a little, even though Bree couldnt see it. "You like the Witch area, Bree?" She asked.

"It looks pretty" Bree smiled.

"It is." She agreed softly. "Hm when a Witch turns 500 years old she gets a carpet she can also fly with." She told her randomly. "I look forward to that."

"Oh...?" Bree giggled, "All we get are dental checks..."

Kate laughed a bit about that. "Wow dental checks." She said. She flew with Bree over the whole Witch area; then she landed on the spot again she had picked up Bree. "I gotta go now." She said.

Bree smiled and nodded, "I have to get back to Plato anyway"

"I will think of something because of our plan." Kate told her.

The redhead sighed and stood under Kate's broom now, looking up at her.

Kate looked down. "You will smell when I am here tomorrow again, wont you?" She asked. "Then we can meet up again."

Bree nodded and looked into Kate's eyes.

"Goodnight Vampire Bree. " Kate said softly and got higher up in the air.

"Goodnight Kate" Bree smiled.

Kate returned the smile before she flew away – to the spot where she could change into the normal world again; what she did. Katherine couldnt sleep that night. She was tossing and turning around. It was a hell of a bad night. The next day, everything seemed to go wrong. She came to late to work and her car stopped on her way home. At home, her mail, fell down and as Kate bent down to get it, and got up again, she badly hit the corner of her table, not noticing it caused her to bleed a little. Kate hated not being able to conjure in the normal world, thats why she left everything behind and got into her closet; clapping her hands; and she appeared in the magical world.

When Kate appeared back in the normal world again, Bree smelled her and her eyes grew dark, she could smell Kate was injured. so Bree clicked her fingers and appeared in front of Kate, "Hello my dear" she grinned.

Kate shrugged back as Bree suddenly appeared in front of her. "You did it again;" She said, meaning that Bree had frightened her.

"I'm sorry but oh...you're bleeding..."

"I am not bleeding." Kate said and thought about it. She couldnt have her period; that was impossible. "You are clearly mistaken, Bree."

"No..." Bree reached with her finger to Kate's forehead and touched the cut, "Here."

"Oh." Kate said in surprise and touched the cut herself; seeing a bit of blood on her fngers. "Freaking table." She cursed.

Bree then slowly lifted her own fingers to her lips and licked off the blood.

Kate screw a face as Bree did so. "You are licking my blood." She said in disgust.

"Hmmm yes" Bree nodded softly.

Kate raised an eyebrow and now licked the bit blood off her own fingers. "How can this just taste?" She asked. "I probably will never understand." She said.

Bree looked to Kate and nodded, "Maybe not..."

"Yer." Kate said and touched her cut again. "You can lick it clean." She then said. "But I swear to Oz, that if you do anything else than licking, I will kill you." Kate said.

Bree swallowed and looked to the cut, she nodded and moved closer.

Kate closed her eyes and hold her breathe. She couldnt believe she had allowed a Vampire to lick her blood.

Bree gently moved her tongue over the wound and closed her eyes.

Kate felt the warmth and the wetness of Bree's tongue on her forehead.

After licking Kate's wound, Bree found herself kissing Kate's forehead.

Kate let out a sigh of relief as she felt that Bree was done with licking and didnt bite her. As Kate felt her lips on her forehead she felt weird a bit, but a GOOD weird.

Bree's lips moved further down, reaching Kate's lips then.

Kate hold her breathe as Bree's lips were on hers, but then she pressed her lips a bit tighter against hers and kissed her.

Bree held to Kate, kissing her deeply.

Kate stopped the kiss after a while and took a step back. She looked at the Vampire and touched her forehead; the cut was gone.

Bree smiled and looked into Kate's green eyes.

Kate swallowed and removed her hand from her forehead. "Show me how you fly." She whispered.

Bree held onto Kate's hand and jumped up into the air, floating about seven feet above the ground with Kate in her arms.

"Oh god." Kate gasped and looked down. It was so different from flying with a broom. "If you let go off me I will fall." She said matter of factly.

"I know" Bree said flatly, her voice never showed emotion.

"But its impressive...and you feel even more independet like that." Kate said, looking down.

"Yes" Bree nodded and moved her lips closer to Kate's neck.

Kate bent her back back, so she wasnt that close to Bree. "What are you doing?" She wanted to know.

"I wanted to kiss you" the Vampire replied.

"You promise that was, what you wanted to do?" Katherine asked and looked into Bree's dark eyes.

The redhead's eyes flashed as she nodded.

Kate didnt know why, but she got closer to Bree again; even though her mind screamed to not trust her - she was taught that after all.

Bree softly moved her lips over Kate's neck and breathed in her scent.

Kate watched her from the corner of her eye, even though her look was straight ahead at the beautiful witch city she loved.

"Kate...I love you" Bree whispered tenderly against Katherine's pulse in her neck.

"Even though I am a witch?" She whispered and stroke now through her flame red hair.

Bree nodded and looked into the witches eyes now.

Kate's eyes glowed green for a short moment before her cheeks were flushed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, what should be wrong?" Kate asked, quickly.

"You're blushing" Bree replied.

"Yes.." She said. "I hate that its so obvious when witches are blushing." She said with a sigh.

"So tell me why you are blushing?"

"Because...you are a Vampire and I am just a simple Witch and...you love me. You love me even though you can have anyone as Vampire." She said.

"I can have and I have had...it's been almost two hundred years since I was bitten by Plato, and all that time he never made me happy, he took everything away from me...I was happy living with my grandma on the farm. And now, I can't even have children, he took that gift from me, so I will do anything and everything I want"

"So Vampires cant get kids?" She asked. "You just bite random people so they become Vampires too so you get more?" She asked her interested.

Bree shook her head and sighed, "That's right"

"And...how do you do that?" She asked her. "I mean...you bite and people die and sometimes you bite and the people become Vampires." She said. "How can you define it?"

"It depends if you need to feed" Bree answered.

"I think I dont understand. You bite a different spot on the neck if you wanna make a person to a Vampire as you usually bite when you wanna have blood?"

"No, it's the same place, I guess the person is just unlucky if we need to feed off of them" Bree said gently, stroking Kate's thick hair.

She looked at her. "You Vampires are confusing."

"I'll try not to be" Bree whispered.

She smiled. "We witches are so simple...at least it seems like that to me." She said.

Bree nodded, "I know..." she sighed.

"You show me the Vampire area? I never had the guts to fly through the whole area." She told her.

Bree nodded and held onto Kate, she charmed her again so that any passing vampire would think she was one of them, and off they went, soaring over into the depths of the area. On the way bumping into Plato again.

"You've got the witch finally!" Plato said proud and smiled at her. "But we better dont do the same mistake again. He made a simple movement with his hand and Kate's hand were tied together; not giving her any room to move. Since Plato was the chief Vampire he could do that.

Bree waved her hand and smiled, "Can't you smell Plato...? She is one of us" the redhead looked into her partners eyes.

"You bit her and made her one of us?" He asked her.

Bree nodded, not blinking as she stared at Plato.

"Why cant she fly alone?" He now asked her sceptic. Kate swallowed.

"Because she doesn't know how to...and she's scared..."

Plato eyed Kate sceptic and then looked at Bree and gave a simple nod. "I see you at home. I will get us something good. Either a slayer or a witch, I shall see."

The redhead nodded and smirked to Plato, "I look forward to it and what happens afterwards.." she purred.

"Me too." He said and kissed her deeply, before he flew away. Kate looked after him. "I have to go. I have to warn the witches." She said.

Bree sighed and nodded, "Okay...I will see you tomorrow?"

Kate nodded and stretched out her hand as her broom appeared. She got on it. "Meet me at the witch area or...you will smell my anyways." Kate said.

Bree nodded and smiled, "Okay, tomorrow" the red smiled.

Kate switched over to her broom. "Bye Bree." She said.

"Goodbye Kate" Bree smiled and sighed gently. What neither of them knew was a shadow had been watching. He glared.

Kate flew quickly to the witches and warned them that Platp was out to get a witch.

As Bree turned she was smacked across the head, she went flying across the clearing.

"You lied to me!" Plato hissed at her. "What is it about you and that Witch?"

Bree gasped and looked to Plato, "Plato...! What the heck?"

"You lie to me! You protect the Witch. I wont have that here." He said, glaring at her. His eyes red.

Bree gasped and looked to Plato, ""I don't want her to be hurt"

"Why?" he asked, his eyes glowing even more.

"Because...I...I don't"

He glared at her; he was furious. "The next Witch I will kill will be her. I will drink her sweet blood." He said, looking at Bree.

"No!" Bree gasped, getting up from the floor.

He smirked at her. "I'll get every drop of her blood. Every single drop."

"No Plato! If you do that so help me...!"

"You have nothing to say Bree." Plato said. "If you wont get out of my way while killing her, I will bann you! I will bann you into the tale of Shadows." He said, glaring at her.

Bree looked to Plato and whimpered, "But don't you love me?"

"I do, but you went behind my back and I cannot have that." Plato said. "We kill Witches, Witches kill us. We are different creatures who arent supposed to be friends." He said.

"What if we change it...?" Bree questioned, moving towards him.

"No!" He said in a strong voice. "This will not happen." He said and looked at her. "You know the rules Bree. If you break them, you will be banned."

She gulped and pressed the subject more, "We can find other beings to feed from..." she said, "Just leave the witches alone"

"This witch did something with you. Something bad." he said. "You fly home now Bree. And you wont leave the Vampire area ever again. Did you hear me?" He asked her.

"She's done nothing to me! I bewitched her..." Bree glared, her eyes narrowed.

"YOU bewitched her? How?" Plato wanted to know.

"Ahh...a magician never reveals her secrets..." Bree replied cunningly.

"Hm you make her believe that you are good, so she will trust you and bring you to the other witches...and so we can get them all?" he asked her.

"Nothing like that" Bree glared again.

"Then tell me. Try to make me understand." Plato said, looking at her.

"It's complicated Plato..." Bree sighed and thought about what she would tell him, she smiled when she remembered something, "I bewitched her so she would help us have a child..."

"You mean the witch will carry our child after I slept with her?" Plato asked her, playing with her red hair.

Bree looked to Plato and asked, "You've...slept with her?"

"I didnt sleep with a Witch yet." Plato said. "What do you think of me?" He asked and shook his head. "But if you bewitched her, so she will carry our baby, I will do it for us." He said.

"No I mean...she then bewitched me with the baby spell..." Bree replied touching his chest with her palm.

"You mean...you are able to get kids now?" He asked her.

"I don't know yet" Bree said softly.

"Still, I dont want you to see the witch ever again." He said and slapped across her face. "I know you are lying. I can see it in your eyes. They stay dark and dont shine in your natural colour." He said.

"You'll leave her alone Plato!" Bree snapped at him.

Plato smiled and licked over Bree's lips. "Hm...you had a share of her blood. Its sweet, isnt it? I know you want the same as me - her blood." He said. "And if you dont join me, I will do it alone." He said.

"No, Plato, I healed her.." Bree said, "Her blood isn't sweet..."

"Every witch blood is sweet." He said. "Fly home now."

"I'm not going..." she glared.

"Now you do." He just said and simply moved his hands. Bree was fired backwards , all the way to their home. The heavy storm blew her into the house and as soon as she was inside, everything was locked. Plato smirked; knowing Bree wouldnt go to the Witch behind his back again.

Bree growled and hoped to God Kate had gotten into the normal world safely, and that Plato wouldn't find her. Bree didn't take any chances, she ran to her tower room and jumped through the window into the night sky, transforming into that of a sleek cat and she trotted along to the portal between worlds.


	4. Chapter 4

**No-one Mourns The Wicked**

Kate indeed was at the normal world again. After she had warned the witches she had went home. She stood in front of the mirror and looked at her forehead where the cut used to be. She sighed and then went to bed. The next day she went back to the magic world; looking forward to see Bree, actually. But she wouldnt admit that of course.

Bree had actually gotten lost on the way, her cat senses were not as good as her vampire one's, so now she was cold and lost outside, but she heard some witches and knew where she was. The witches land. She looked around and smiled, she was to meet Kate here.

Katherine was still on her spot and stretched her hand and her broom appeared. She got up on it and flew off. Meanwhile three witches spotted Bree, changing from a Kate into a Vampire. They didnt lose much time and moved their hands; suddenly a huge iron gate was around Bree. "Well well...look what we got here." A witch said, walking around the cage.

Bree looked around and her eyes widened, "I'm looking for Kate, is she here?"

The witch laughed loud, like witches just laughed. It was a weird tone. "Kate, right. You came here to get blood!" She said her long fingernails, tracing over the iron of the cage.

"No...Kate told me to meet her here..." Bree replied, scared, looking to the witch, fearing her somewhat.

"Stupid Vampire." She said laughing and snapped her fingers. Suddenly they were in a basment; though Bree was still in the cage. "You know...the blood of Vampire, is useful for us witches. It has some magic powers we can use to heal certain illness."

The vampire froze and closed her eyes, frowning, she wished she'd stayed put and listened to Plato now, then she said, "You do know if you kill me, Plato will come after you..?"

"Is that supposed to scare us?" Another witch with green hair asked. "You Vampires are so naive." She asid. "So tell me, how many witches did you kill already before you wanted to kill Kate?"

"I don't lie, Plato is my partner...he loves me!" Bree snapped and looked between the three witches, "And I don't wanna kill Kate, I...I love her"

"Tz tz, Vampires dont love Witches. And Witches dont love Vampires." She said. "And Kate, would never love a Vampire; never. One of your mates, killed her husband. She cant stand Vampires. Too bad that you didnt know that , huh? You should have made up a better story."

Bree looked to the witch and glared at her, her eyes turning red in frustration, "You witch! You are stupid. I don't care if Kate doesn't love me, I love her and I will not change that!"

"Luckily, you wont have to think about such stuff soon again." She said and pointed at some wood pile with her finger and it started to burn. A huge black pot was over the wooden pile.

Bree's eyes glowed amber and she felt her face burning. She changed her shape to a cat once again and was able to slip out of the bars.

"GET THE CAT!" A witch yelled and the other one ran after the black cat.

Bree in cat form ran the witches ragged around the room as they chased her.

Kate was a bit disappointed as she didnt see Bree and so she went to her aunt, going downstairs to her basement. She looked amused at the picture, that her old aunt ran after the Cat. As the Cat passed Kate, she picked her up and petted her gently. "New form of aerobic?" Kate teased her aunt.

"No, some rotten vampire, and she's after you, put her down..." the aunt said with venom.

"What? Its a cat." Kate said and kept petting it. "See, it purrs. Oh little one, did they try to cook you?" Kate asked in a baby voice with the cat. Then she looked at her aunt again. "I told you, you shouldnt use cats for your experiments, Nasala." She said to her aunt, since this was how she got Simbala - she had rescued the cat from her aunt.

Bree was purring as she enjoyed being so close with Kate, and Kate had basically saved her in time too.

"Use bugs." Kate said and went upstairs again; still the cat on her arms. "Oh you poor little cat. I will take care of you now. I will call you...Simsala." She told the cat. "Would you like that?"

Bree meowed and quickly wiggled her nose. She changed back into her vampire form and panted a little.

Kate looked at her in shock. "Bree?" She asked.

The redhead nodded and smiled gently, "thanks for saving my ass from them"

"I...I had no idea it was you." She said. "Vampire can become Cats? Since when?" Kate asked confused. "Ugh Bree...I hear witches; get back to be a cat." She said quickly.

Bree swallowed and shook her head, "Only I can..." before she transformed into the black cat again.

Kate took her up in her arms again, and smiled at the other witches. "Hi, hi." Kate said and stretched out her hand and so got her broom. Then she got on the broom with Bree and flew away. She then landed in the woods. "Okay, we are safe now." She said.

Bree changed back, "Plato wants to kill you..."

"What? He thinks I am a Vampire now, doesnt he?" She asked her.

Bree shook her head, looking down.

"Why not? You told him so yesterday. I heard it." She pointed out.

"He could see I was lying" Bree replied.

"Oh no." Kate said and sighed. "What now, Bree?" She asked her Vampire friend.

"I don't know...I suggest we come up with a plan rather fast.."

"Maybe I shouldnt go to this world for a while anymore." Kate said.

"He'll still find you..."

"Is he able to go to the normal world?" Kate asked Bree and snapped with her fingers as a chair appeared and Kate sat down with a sigh.

Bree sighed and nodded, "He is and he can keep his powers too"

"He can keep his powers in the normal world?" Kate asked shocked. "I...dont have any power in the normal world." She said.

"That's the thing with Plato" Bree said softly.

"What am I supposed to do?" Kate asked desperate and brushed some of her hair behind her ear.

Bree thought, looking to the ground and she whispered, "Let me turn you..."

"Turn me?" She asked her sceptic.

"Into one of us..."

"No." Kate said and shook her head. "No way. I dont wanna become a Vampire. I am a Witch and I will stay it." Kate said.

"Then, I suggest you hide yourself pretty damn well"

Kate nodded and looked at the redhead. "Why are you able to turn into a Cat?" She now asked curious.

"Plato killed a man...he was a good man, a wizard" she sighed, "and when he died, Plato gave me the powers from this wizard...it was the first time I saw Plato be mad..."

"So...what are you able to do with these powers?" She asked interested.

"I don't know, I haven't figured them out yet"

"I see." Kate said with a sigh. "I now have to try to keep a clear mind. I need an idea - a good one." She said.

Bree sighed, "I can't help but picture that poor guy's face..."

"The Wizards?" Kate asked.

The vampire nodded and looked to Kate.

Kate thought about it. "You know his name by any chance?" She asked and suddenly, Simbala was on her lap and she petted him.

Bree thought hard, "He was called...Eli" she replied.

"Eli Massalino?" Katherine asked her.

Bree swallowed and nodded

Kate pushed Simbala off her lap. "Plato killed him?" She asked.

Bree nodded sadly, "Wait, he was...he was your husband?"

Kate's green eyes glew for a moment. "Yes." She said; clearly furious.

The vampire nodded, "That's why I want to protect you"

"Because you have my husband's powers?" She asked her.

Bree nodded and moved closer to Kate, "I could never hurt you and if I wanted to turn you, it was for your safety"

"Is it why you feel this way for me? Is this why you feel this...bond? Because of Eli?" She whispered.

"Some of it may be from that"

She looked at her. "Is his...soul caught inside of you?" She whispered.

Bree smiled gently and nodded.

"Eli." Kate whispered and touched Bree's cheeks. "Are you inside of her?" She whispered.

Bree looked into Kate's eyes and nodded.

"Can he hear me Bree?" She asked her.

"I don't know, he should do"

Kate removed her hands from Bree's cheek. "Did you...wanna save him as Plato killed him? Is it why you took his soul?" She asked.

"I didn't want an innocent man to die...I couldn't I felt so guilty..."

"Oh god." Kate whispered and closed her eyes. "You saved him." She whispered. "One day..he'll come out of you." She said.

"He will" Bree nodded softly, smiling a little.

Kate closed her eyes and she smiled happily. "I will have him back..." She whispered.

Bree nodded slowly, knowing what would happen.

"You have...no idea what you did for me." She whispered. "It means so much to me." She said softly.

"It's all I can do" Bree said softly.

"And...I am not doing anything for you...I feel horrible." She said and looked at her.

"I just want you to be safe"

She smiled a little. "Are you safe here?" She asked her.

Bree sighed and shook her head.

Kate bit her lip. "Do you wanna come with me today?" She asked her.

"To the normal world?" Bree gulped.

"Yes." She said. "I dont know...if you will have magic powers there...but I know that I dont have them there." She said. "Will you come with me?"

Bree nodded and smiled softly.

Kate stretched out her hand again, and got on her broom. "Come on, get up." She said.

Bree leapt up onto the broom and held onto it.

Kate flew with her to the special spot; flying right through it and suddenly they were squeezed into her closet.

Bree was pressed against Kate inside the closet and she blushed.

Kate kicked her closet door open and got out. "Closet was just made for one." Kate said apologizing.

Bree smiled and looked around, she rubbed her eyes at the light.

"Sorry." Kate said and clapped her hands so her light went off. No Magic. She took her hand and pulled her out of the closet. "Come." She said and walked with her in front of the window.

Bree followed Kate and smiled looking outside.

"What do you say of the normal world?" She asked softly. "Thats how it looks."

Bree looked at all of the streetlights and car headlamps, she smiled softly.

"Can you...use your powers here?" She asked interested.

Bree tried to transform but it didn't work, she frowned.

"So it doesnt work for you here either?" She asked the redhead and looked at her.

"I guess not" Bree shook her head.

"And your fangs? What about them?" Kate asked and looked at her. She walked over to a book and let her finger ran over a page fast; causing it to cut her finger a tiny bit. "Blood." She whispered and watched Bree closely.

Bree smelled and her eyes turned dark, her mouth opened and her fangs were sheathed.

"You have powers. But not the wizard powers." She said with a sigh and looked at Bree.

Bree nodded, looking to the blood.

Kate reached out her finger to her. "Okay, you can lick it clean." She allowed her. "Its almost nothing though."

Bree opened her mouth before looking to the tiny droplet, she smelled it first letting her eyes roll back and closing her eyes. when she opened them again, her eyes were normal and she swallowed, looking around.

Kate looked now weird at Bree. "What happened?" She asked confused.

"I don't know..." Bree frowned a little, "My fangs are still here..."

"But your eyes...they are...different now." Katherine said.

"I know, I felt them change..."

"It's probably...this normal world." Kate said and pulled her finger away from Bree.

Bree furrowed her brows and nodded, "I guess so..."

Kate nodded and looked at Bree. "And your clothes are still the same. Mine changed." She pointed out and let herself fall into her bed.

Bree sat on the end of the bed and nodded, "Maybe my fangs will go..."

"I hope so." Kate whispered and laid down in her bed. "Lie down. Or do you sleep while hanging off a ceiling? Thats what they told us when we were kids." She told her.

The redhead shook her head, "I lie in bed, a huge four poster" Bree replied and moved up towards Kate.

"I dont have such a huge bed, but I hope it will do." Kate said softly.

Bree nodded and looked to Kate, "It will indeed"

"Enjoy your first night at the normal world." She whispered and looked back at Bree.

The redhead smiled and nodded, moving closer to Kate.

Kate hold her breathe and she looked into Bree's green eyes and then at her fangs.

Bree smiled softly and the fangs retracted slowly, Bree looked softer without them now.

Kate smiled at her as the fangs were completely gone. "You are so beautiful without the fangs." She whispered.

Bree smiled softly and felt her eyes turn heavy.

Kate saw this and stroke over her cheek. "Goodnight Vampire." She whispered.

"Goodnight Kathe..." Bree sighed and drifted to sleep, cuddled with Kate.

Kate looked at Bree and stroke some flame red hair out of her face. She placed a kiss on her forehead and then closed her eyes too and drifted to sleep.

The next time Bree awoke, she hissed as light poured through the window and made her squirm.

Kate woke up because of Bree and noticed what the problem was. She went over to the window and pulled the curtains shut. "Sorry." She apologized. "Better?"

Bree opened her eyes and peeked out from under covers, she nodded.

"Uh I have an idea." Kate said and left the bedroom. She came back with a pair of sunglasses. She handed them to her.

Bree looked at them hopelessly and then up at Kate.

Kate took the sunglasses and then put them onto Bree. "Like this." She explained.

Bree smiled as her world went darker.

"This is even better, isn't it?" She asked her.

The redhead nodded and smiled, leaning to kiss Kate. Kate looked at her and bit her lip, hesitating. But then she got closer to her and gave her the kiss she was longing for. Bree's eyes closed behind the dark glass and she smiled, touching Kate's cheek as they kissed.

Before they could even deepen the kiss, Kate pulled back and stroke her hair behind her ear. "How did you sleep?"

Bree looked at Kate and smiled brightly, "Wonderfully"

"I am sorry for the light though." Katherine said. "Simbala." Kate said as he cat entered the room. "I already was looking for you." She told her cat.

Bree looked to the cat and back to Kate, "I know him..."

She raised an eyebrow. "You mean you have seen him before? Yes you did. Yesterday and a few days ago I had him with me too." Kate said.

"No I mean...his name is Albert" Bree smiled.

"Albert?" Kate asked. "I called him Simbala." She pointed out and now turned around to Bree. "Why Albert?"

"Was he banned?" Kate then asked shocked.

Bree shook her head, "He was lost, another lost soul..."

"Poor Albert." Kate said and petted him. "I will keep calling you Simbala though. Is that alright?" She asked her cat.

The cat of course didn't speak he just wove between Kate's legs purring loudly.

"Do you know what exactly happened to him?" She asked Bree.

"He was in a fire..."

"Was he a Vampire or...a Wizard?" She asked her.

"He was a warlock"

"Oh...a warlock." Kate said and looked down to Albert. "How do you know that, Bree?" She asked.

Bree looked down, "He was one of my victims...in the bedroom..."

"One of your victims in the bedroom? How do you mean? You seduced him to...get his blood?" She asked the redhead.

"I seduced him to get back at Plato...then Plato found out and burned down his house"

"Plato." Kate said with a sigh. "Is there a way to kill him?" Kate asked now coldly.

"I don;t know...I wish so"

"Me too." Kate said with a sigh and stroke over Simbala. "You are lucky that its Saturday today. Usually I have to go to work." She told her.

Bree smiled gently and nodded, "What do you work as?"

"Oh I work on a reception in a hotel. Nothing special." Kate explained her, not knowing if she knew what a hotel was. After all, she also had no idea if Bree had ever been in the normal world before.

"A hotel? Like an inn...?" Bree questioned.

"Yes, like that." She agreed with a smile.

The redhead smiled and nodded, "Okay"

Kate looked at her. "3 witches and 2 Vampires are living here in this city. I saw them on the streets. I just felt it. But...they dont fight each other here. I wish they wouldnt fight each other in the magical world either." She sighed.

"They do, where do they live?" Bree asked.

"Oh I cant tell you for sure...but I know for sure that one Vampire lives just 4 blocks away from here." She told her.

"Wow, so close" Bree whispered.

"Yes. I never did anything to him and he never did to me. But we glared at each other." She told her.

"I'm glad the witches and vampires don't fight here"

"Oh me too. Because we really would lose since we have no powers here." Kate said.

"Ahh, yes..." Bree nodded softly.

"And you are still able to get your fangs here." She said. "By the way...is that all you can do in the human world? Or are you able to do more?"

Bree sighed and nodded, "Only the fangs"

"Yeah the fangs you could suck my blood out." Kate pointed out.

"I can't do anything else other than use my fangs"

Kate looked at her in thoughts. "I bet you dont wanna have breakfast with me?" She assumed since she couldnt offer blood.

"Where can I find some cows?" Bree randomly asked.

"You dont seriously wanna go now and get a cow, do you?" She asked her.

Bree nodded softly.

"Ugh." Kate sighed. "Um...its about 30 miles from here. There is some farm." She let her know.

Bree nodded and smiled, her eyes turning dark.

"Lemme guess...I will have to drive you there?" Kate asked her sceptic.

"No, I will try and transform into a cat again"

"Okay." She said with a nod and watched her.

Bree closed her eyes and wished, trying her hardest to transform.

Kate crossed her arms in front of her chest and raised an eyebrow.

Bree suddenly poofed and sprang onto the bed, looking up at Kate and then to Albert.

"Take care of yourself Bree." Kate said and picked her up. She walked with her to the door and then opened it. "Run South." She let her know.

Bree nodded and took off to the farm.

Kate looked after the black cat for a while, until she couldnt see her anymore and then went back into the house and closed the door, having breakfast.


	5. Chapter 5

**No-one Mourns The Wicked**

Bree arrived at the farm and smiled, transforming back into her vampire self and seeing a vet nearby, she asked him for some directions before biting him to kill him, and she took his coat as not look suspicious.

After Kate had breakfast, she took out her conjuring book and read in it. It had 999 pages. It was the opposite of 666 - the evil.

As Bree got onto the farm, she smiled, looking to the cows, she could smell fresh blood and she walked over, the stethoscope around her neck before she bit into the cow's shoulder, drinking. She was enjoying herself before a voice called out, "Hey! Hey!"

"What are you doing, you lunatic?" The old farmer asked, running to Bree.

Bree retracted her fangs and quickly wiped her mouth, looking up, smiling, "Oh...uhm, I'm your vet...I can't figure out which cow is the injured one..."

"The injured one is still in the barn." He told her.

"Ahh...right..." Bree smiled and nodded, "The barn..."

"Come. I already waited for you, though I thought you were a guy." He told her and walked with Bree to the barn.

"Have I came to the wrong farm then...?" she asked quickly.

"I dont know." He said. "I called about 30 minutes ago." he pointed out.

"Oh no, I'm at the wrong place then"

"Alright." he said and scratched his head. "I hope your colleague will come soon though!"

"So do I..." Bree nodded and smiled gently.

"Thank you anyways." he said and shook her hand.

Bree's hand was icily cold and she looked to the farmer.

"You should drink something at warm at home. Or at least take a hot bath." He pointed out as he removed his hand.

"Oh uhm, yeah" she nodded, not blinking.

"Alright. Goodbye." He said politely to the redhead.

"Bye" she said coldly, staring at him, for interupting her meal.

The farmer swallowed and then turned and went into the barn to his sick cow.

Bree watched him, he looked widowed, she smirked a little.

He sat down to his cow and tried to calm the cow down.

The redhead followed the farmer into the barn.

"You forgot something?" The farmer asked as he saw Bree.

She closed the door, staring at him.

"Miss? Is something wrong?" He asked her again.

She grinned and swept over to him, shaking her head.

He now found her confusing. "Leave my farm, Miss." He said.

Bree moved closer to him, her eyes slowly turning dark.

He saw this and panic grew in his eyes.

She swallowed and sat down next to him, looking to the cow.

"Leave my farm now, will you?" He asked.

"I want to do a quick check on the cow"

"Oh okay." He said with a nod.

Bree checked the pulse of the cow and counted using her fingers.

The farmer looked at her in expectation.

She sighed and nodded, moving around to look at the eyes.

"What is wrong with the guy?" He asked her.

"I'm not sure yet..." Bree said softly before quickly flying at the farmer and pinning him.

He looked at her shocked and screamed for help.

Bree covered his mouth and glared into his eyes.

He looked at her in horror and shut up.

Bree opened her mouth and ran her tongue over her teeth

As he saw her fangs, he caught for air - he was having a heart attack because of the shock.

Bree looked to the guy and quickly got up, "Oh my God!"

He grabbed to his chest, coz it hurted and then became unconscious.

Bree swallowed and quickly transformed into a cat before anyone could see her.

Bree took off and headed back to Kate's place in shock herself.

As Kate saw a black cat jumping on the window; Kate opened it. "Bree." she said. "Hi."

Bree climbed through and quickly changed back, "Oh my God!"

"What?" She asked her redhead friend.

"I killed someone and gave some other guy a heart attack"

"What?" Kate gasped, "You killed a human being?"

Bree nodded, "I didn't mean to"

"How can you not mean that?" She asked. "This human being maybe has a family and kids and now...you just killed a family member!" Kate said.

Bree looked down to her feet.

"I really hope you have a bad conscience!" Kate said serious.

Bree nodded, "I do" she whispered.

"Good! Why didnt you take a cow like planed?" Kate asked her.

"I did..."

"Ugh you Vampires are so unpredictable." Kate said with a sigh and closed the conjuring book.

Bree looked to Kate before sitting on the bed.

"I need to go to the magic world now. I meet my nanna." She let her know.

"Can I stay here?" Bree asked.

"Only if you promise not to kill any other human being." She said.

Bree nodded slowly

"Why do you wanna stay here anyways?" Kate asked as she got into her closet with the book.

"I don't wanna see Plato"

"Hm if you dont wanna stay alone here...you could transform into a cat and company to my nanna." She offered.

Bree bit her lip and said, "Take Simbala..."

"Hm okay. Come here boy." Kate said as the cat jumped into the closet with her. "See ya." She said and clapped her hands and suddenly she was gone, only smoke was left.

Bree looked around the apartment and frowned slightly.

Katherine went to her grandma and practised with her a little from the conjure book. She wanted to be a perfect witch one day. About 3 hours later, she stood in her closet again.

Bree was now asleep in Kate's bed.

Kate looked at the Vampire in her bed and walked silently closer. She covered her with a blanket gently. 'Vampires are really sleepy when its light outside' Kate thought. She walked into her living room, so she wouldnt wake her.

Bree flinched a little when the covers moved over her but she stayed asleep until Kate spoke in thoughts.

Kate turned on the TV and watched a movie. Somtimes the normal world was bored.

Bree softly slipped out of bed and moved into the living room, behind Kate.

Kate didnt notice she looked at the screen. 'Ugh what boring crap' She thought and switched the channel. 'Hm...my nose itches, something is wrong." Kate said and wiggled her witch nose.

Bree stayed behind Kate, watching her intently.

Kate looked to one side and raised an eyebrow. 'Probably a witch or Vampire just passed my house' She thought with a sigh. "Hm where is Simbala?' Kate thought and then her face lit up. "Here he is.I want a soda..." Kate then thought and glanced over to her kitchen. "I am too lazy to move...ugh i wish the magic powers would work here too and I would just have to clap my hands and had the soda here.'

Bree then lifted the can and handed it to Kate, over her shoulder.

"Thanks." Kate said and then suddenly jumped up in shock. "Oh my god." She said and brought her hand to her chest. "You keep frightening me!" She said.

"I apologize" Bree smiled.

Kate nodded. "Why did you give me the soda?" She then asked.

"I could hear you"

"Hear me? But I wasnt saying a thing." Kate said and then had a shocked expression in her face. 'Can she read my mind? Oh holy Oz!"

Bree nodded, "I can..."

'Oh no ugh. Dont think of anything now, Kate! Do not think, do not think. Great, now I think that I shouldnt think. I am the weirdest witch ever.' She thought. "How...nice." She said sarcastic.

"Kate, I can still hear your thoughts..."

Kate felt caught. She wanted to stop thinking. 'Boobs. Ugh why did I think 'boobs' now? Great I embarrass myself. Please dont be able to listen to me anymore.* Kate thought and watched her. 'She seems normal. Maybe she couldnt understand. Oh, i have to whisper in my thoughts...' Kate thought. 'Might work.'

Bree looked to Kate and smiled, "Okay, I won't listen"

"Can you...switch this off? So you cant hear me?" She asked. 'please say yes, plese say yes'

Bree nodded, "Since you want me to"

"Okay." Kate said with a smile and watched her closely. 'You suck, you suck, you suck'

Bree looked to kate softly and smiled, not hearing anything.

Kate smiled satisfied. "Good, you switched it off." She said and cleared her throat. "I wanna be able to hear other people too."

"Oh did you say something to check?" Bree smiled.

"Yeah," Kate admitted and smiled a bit. "Nothing from importance though."

"Okay...so you wanna be able to do that too?"

"Yes." She said and nodded. "Am I gonna be able to do that without being a Vampire?" She asked.

Bree nodded, "Yes, I will help"

"How?" Kate asked her curious.

"You have to train your mind..."

"Train my mind"? She asked. "Ugh, maybe its only working for you because you are a Vampire." She said-

"No, it can work with anyone"

"Alright." Kate said and closed her eyes, trying to concentrate.

"Now think hard, think of my mind..."

Kate closed her eyes and thought of Bree's mind really hard.

Bree closed her eyes too and trained her mind on Kate's.

"Its not working." Kate sighed and gave up.

"Please don't give up"

Kate sighed and closed her eyes again, trying to concentrate.

Bree touched Kate's forehead.

As Bree touched Kates forehead she suddenly felt something inside of her. Something undescribable. "Think of something." She whispered.

Bree thought about Kate and smiled.

"Its not working; i think that you think of me." She chuckled. "I give it up really."

"I was thinking of you" Bree replied gently.

"Are you being serious?" She asked her.

Bree opened her eyes, nodding to the witch.

She looked at her. "Think of something else." She said.

Bree sighed and thought about the look on the vets face before she had bitten him in his car.

"Ew Bree! You killed a vet." Kate exclaimed. "How...how do I switch it off? How do I stop hearing what you think?"

Bree looked to Kate, "Don't you get it, you can hear my thoughts now too"

She looked at her. "Oh my god..." She whispered. "I can hear what you think!"

Bree nodded and beamed a smile.

She looked at her and touched her cheek. "You can show emotion in the human world." She whispered.

Bree looked to Kate and tilted her head, "Meaning?"

"Meaning in the...magical world... you sometimes seem so damn cold." She tried to explain. "Its a total difference here."

"Oh..." Bree nodded, "And it's a good thing?"

"It is." She said. "I like emotions." She told the redhead.

The redhead smiled back at the witch and nodded, "I know"

She smiled softly. "I have to go to the magical world tonight again." She told her. "Falbala, my aunt has her birthday."

"Oh, okay" Bree nodded, feeling unusally tired.

She looked at her. "Will you go back with me to the Magical World tonight?"

Bree's eyes fluttered a little and she looked to Kate, "No, I'm...I'm quite tired, I'll just sleep"

"So you wanna stay here while I go to my aunt?" She asked her.

Bree nodded and sighed gently.

"Alright." She said. "You are scared of going back, arent you?" She whispered.

"Back?" Bree questioned.

"To the Magical World." Kate said.

The redhead groaned a little and nodded.

"Whats wrong?" Kate asked concerned.

"Nothing, I just need some sleep"

"But you just woke up." Kate pointed out. "No its alright, just go to sleep." She said with a nod.

Bree nodded and moved back into the bedroom, falling onto the bed and drifting into a deep sleep instantly.

Kate looked at her worried. Maybe the normal world didnt do her any good.


End file.
